Hetalia: XtraordinarY Interaction
by maganda ang pinas
Summary: One-shot based on a certain tweet. The countries are on hype regarding the new Pokemon X and Y series and Japan is not leaking anything, until Italy made a mistake that nearly plunge the world (again) to World War III. References to Current Events as of October 2, 2013.


_**A/N:Guys, I may have great news (or not): It seems that I'm going to return writing fanfictions! I have to just see whether i could continue or not...**_

_**Anyways, I'm posting this because I've got an unusual hype, especially to the XY Series of Anime coming out featuring an unusual childhood friend plot for Ash and Serena... (It could actually become canon IF it is played right)**_

_**This is not connected to my other stories, so... Here it is!**_

_**Sorry for the errors in here! You could comment if you like!**_

_**Prepare for a One SHOT ADVENTURE!**_

* * *

Hetalia: XtraordinarY Interaction

It's a normal day in the world, as everyone expects it would be...

Japan is relaxing, as well as anxious, on any news the Nintendo Game Company has for Pokemon X and Y...

In fact, he is as anxious as every otaku is when a new thing comes in a certain series... even if he knew it beforehand.

He took his Android phone as he is overlooking the scenery Tokyo has for every rising sun that has happened to him...

He immediately saw America's tweet in Twitter, jabbing on the fact that Gen VI could be jabbing as much as Japan chose to make his kick-but New York as the basis for the Gen V series.

Meanwhile, Britain is a little anxious in his latest tweet, telling why would Japan choose FRANCE'S place as the basis, even if fairly-odd England is best... and has fairies.

Japan posted his tweet, saying that there is a surprise waiting for all of you...

Immediately, France tweeted, excited about the fact that Japan is more interested in adding romance this time...

America's shipping instinct come to light, since he heard that Serena is coming out in the anime, and it's Ash's childhood friend, is a wee-bit excited about the Originals specials to come out, but contradicted himself that he wants to change Ash as the main problem.

"Typical of America..." Japan said in his mind.

Suddenly, the tweets are flooded, again, by France and Britain arguing on who's place should've been the basis of Kalos. They never bother to even use a personal message there.

"Hey Japan!" Italy said as he cluelessly walked behind Japan.

"What made you visit?" Japan remarked to himself. Recently, Japan is anxious on why Italy and another person whom he can't remember kept on visiting his place. In fact, Italy is the most excited.

"Can I know some spoilers about the X and Y, because it has customization features, features France's place, and a whole lot more! Can I cook for pasta in the game, please?"

"Italy, you know how Nintendo reacts once something is leaked that isn't supposed to be leaked, like the animation promotion for Black 2 and White 2 before. Besides, there are a lot of games in my..."

"PLEASE! I want to train them to become the most cutest Pokemon around! Wouldn't it be nice!"

"Italy, Pokemon is made for battling..."

"BUT I HATE BATTLING!"

"Oh well..."

"Anyway, is Serena going to be Ash's girlfriend? I bet you leaked that she's a childhood friend in purpose!"

"I can leak that bit as a childhood friend, but not the other details!"

"Ve~ How would he react with that? I mean, this is the first time..." Japan looked away as Italy began his long monologue about romance. Suddenly, he got a personal tweet from Nintendo...

'Someone is stockpiling X/Y behind schedule. Investigate this one'

Immediately, Japan looked at Italy and noticed something...

He checked his pocket just as Italy is busy tapping his 3DS to the highest level.

"Oh no..." Japan said calmly.

"Italy, give that one please..."

"JAPAN!" Italy remarked "No, this isn't Pokemon X, this is Black with Blue on it!"

"It's impossible for that to happen. Give it back." Italy sadly look down and returning it.

"I'm going to be killed by Nintendo for this... last time I accidentally leaked something, Nintendo banned me from using my DS for THREE WEEKS and I'm force to watch anime instead."

"Sorry Japan... I have to leave now!" and Italy left.

Japan came back to look at the tweets as the sun is rising in front of him. It seems quiet, until a tweet surprised him...

'Japan, this game is exciting!' That was Italy's tweet.

'Yeah, X and Y definitely is!' that was a tweet from some user who always have a bug that his name is '?'

Suddenly, a long list of tweets came about, mostly from the countries who are surprised on how did Italy and the mysterious user got one.

A PM came in, from Nintendo, again, stating 'JAPAN, WE GAVE THAT GAME FOR YOU TO BETA TEST IT! RECALL ALL YOUR COPIES NOW!'

"Yes sir..." Japan remarked. He logged out, take the account of Pokemon, and tweeted...

'We are aware of the situation of certain stores stocking Pokemon X/Y earlier than anticipated and we are divising a solution. We have decided to just f****** destroy Italy and Canada. Wipe them off the map. It's the only way.'

and added a PM: ITALY! GIVE ME THE COPY OF YOUR GAME!

'Wait, who's Canada?' America comments.

'Surrender Italy for me!' France replied with a kissy smily.

'Da, Let's do it, RIGHT NOW!' Russia commented '#America, let's just forget #SyrianCivilWar and destroy them!'

'#USgovernmentcrisis no can do!' America responded.

'ITALY!" Germany replied.

'Hey, it's not my fault, it's #Kumajirothebear' Canada replied 'returning copy ASAP!'

'Forming #WWIIIalliances, wanna join?' Russia remarked.

'Can't form #WWIIIalliances just for some stupid game-aru' China responded.

'#Kalosregion still supposed to be #London...' Britain remarked.

'Guys, it isn't serious, I just got my copy from Japan! It's a wonderful game!' Italy remarked in his tweet.

'#WWIIIalliances against Italy' Germany immediately post.

'#WWIIIalliances against Italy' Japan angrily copy and paste.

'Wow, this get's pretty serious-aru... Italy, I'll mass produce your copy, surrender to me instead...' China comments.

'#WWIIIalliances against China' Japan remarked.

'Yo dude, this is serious, but if this continues, #WWIIIalliances against Italy, unless he returns the game to me.' America comments.

'#WWIIIalliances against America' China comments.

'Change of mind, you could get the copy China...' America posted.

'#WWIIIalliances against France, until Japan accepts #Kalosregion be #London' Britain coldly remarked.

'#WWIIIalliances against #NorthItaly... GIVE ME YOUR GAME!' Romano's tweet suddenly posted.

'Italy, we don't need war, spoiling isn't to good, I'll backout #WWIIIalliances if you return the game ASAP' Germany tweeted.

'ALRIGHT! RETURNING GAME ASAP!'

And the rest way history... Italy and Canada personally returned the game... and the world returned back to normal... for now anyway...


End file.
